<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Давай навсегда? by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), LisenaK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421931">Давай навсегда?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK'>LisenaK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Вчера-сегодня-завтра [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destroyer (2018), Gifted (Movie 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bath, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда, чтобы попросить о помощи, требуется гораздо больше сил чем для того, чтобы вытерпеть боль.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris (Destroyer)/Frank Adler, Frank Adler &amp; Mary Adler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Вчера-сегодня-завтра [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Давай навсегда?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кинк на мытье в ванне.</p><p>События фика основаны на тайминге «Одаренной» и текущее действие происходит в конце 2017 года, соответственно, ограбление банка в воспоминаниях Эрин Бэлл «Время возмездия» произошло в 2016 году.<br/>Продолжение командных текстов <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082661">Вчера</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317717">Завтра</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Крис постучал углом смартфона по губам и смахнул заставку, нажимая на кнопку «два» в меню быстрого набора. Он смотрел на свои запыленные кроссовки, считал гудки и пытался отрешиться от шума приемного покоя отделения неотложной помощи, где сидел уже почти час. На той стороне линии ответили после третьего и, не дождавшись приветствия, Крис глубоко вдохнул и выдал:</p><p>– Сейчас ты скажешь, что я идиот.</p><p>– Самокритика в твоем исполнении? – В трубке раздался тяжелый вздох. – Ты где?</p><p>Крису отчаянно захотелось огладить бороду в попытке успокоиться, но свободных рук у него не было.</p><p>– В отделении неотложки. Все в порядке!</p><p>– С хрена ли? – Голос говорившего взлетел на октаву вверх: – Адрес?</p><p>– «Дженерал госпиталь» <span>[1]</span>. Сможешь забрать? Тут очередь часа на два…</p><p>– Крис, – голос Фрэнка стал мягче. – Я скажу все, что ты хочешь, но сначала – что случилось? – На заднем фоне слышалась какая-то возня и сказанное в сторону. – Мэри, собирайся. Сейчас отвезу тебя к Роберте. – И уже в трубку: – Я жду.</p><p>– Бейсбол.</p><p>– Бейсбол?! Я ничего не хочу знать до того, как приеду. Жди. – Фрэнк сбросил вызов, и Крис откинулся на неудобной скамье и закрыл глаза. Плечо дергало, и ему очень хотелось свалить из приемного покоя, но предстоял еще минимум час, а то и два ожидания. Вокруг туда-сюда сновали люди, кто-то стонал, какой-то ребенок истошно орал, а он сам поглаживал многострадальное плечо, постепенно уплывая в дремоту. В последний раз они с Мэри провели пять часов в больнице, когда девочке, задремавшей на Крисовом диване, в очередной раз приснился плохой сон. Тогда Фрэнк лишь подхватил хныкающую племянницу на руки и кивком головы позвал его с собой. Всю дорогу до «Дженерал госпиталя» Крис прижимал ее к боку, чувствуя отголоски ее кошмара, а потом сидел, боясь пошевелиться и потревожить задремавшую Мэри, решившую, что его бедро – это лучшая подушка на земле. Сейчас ему очень не хватало посапывающей рядом Мэри, которая позволила бы отключиться от так раздражающих больничных звуков.</p><p>Он не спал, просто сидел с опущенными веками, стараясь таким образом убаюкать боль, приоткрыв глаза, только когда рядом на скамью кто-то сел. </p><p>– Ты как?</p><p>– Хреново. – Крис снова закрыл глаза, а Фрэнк несильно пихнул его колено своим.</p><p>– Подождать приема или сказать, что я думаю сейчас?</p><p>– После. </p><p>В ответ Фрэнк ничего не сказал, только накрыл коленку Криса своей лапищей и легонько сжал. </p><p>– Играл бэттером <span>[2]</span>. </p><p>– Лопатка? </p><p>– Обе. Левая хуже. – Крис слышал, как сквозь зубы выматерился Фрэнк. Но развивать свою мысль не стал, только вновь сжал его коленку и закинул ногу на ногу, устраиваясь тут надолго.</p><p>Через полчаса Фрэнк осторожно коснулся плеча Криса привлекая его внимание и встал. Потянулся и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.</p><p>– Я сейчас схожу за кофе. За нормальным кофе. – Крис кивнул, показав, что услышал, и снова закрыл глаза, чтобы открыть их, когда медсестра назвала фамилию, больше чем год назад ставшую «его».</p><p>Когда Крис вернулся обратно в приемный покой, до краев накачанный противовоспалительным и обезболивающим, Фрэнк сидел на том же месте и, скроля что-то в телефоне, пил кофе. Он перевел взгляд на Криса, изучил перевязь, на которой покоилась его левая рука, и протянул вперед свою ладонь:</p><p>– Рецепты.</p><p>Смысла спорить Крис не видел, видимо, поэтому отдал Фрэнку выписку и рецепты, а взамен получил стакан остывшего кофе и легкое быстрое прикосновение ладони к спине, когда они выходили из дверей неотложной помощи. Сильнее всего удивляло то, что Фрэнк еще ни разу не сказал ничего касаемо полученных травм. И это было просто отлично, так как сейчас, после того, как боль немного отступила, больше всего Крису хотелось занять горизонтальное положение и успеть вырубиться до того, как боль с новой силой вгрызется ему в плечо.</p><p>– Ну. – Фрэнк побарабанил пальцами по рулю и повернулся к Крису. – А теперь я готов выслушать рассказ, как мы дошли до жизни такой и вечер пятницы проводим на парковке отделения неотложной помощи, а не в баре, к примеру? Знаешь, я бы предпочел бар.</p><p>Крис не смог сдержать улыбку. </p><p>– Помнишь Дона? Ну того, с физиотерапии. Он позвал меня поиграть в бейсбол с ребятами.</p><p>– И ты согласился? То есть, окей, раз твоя терапия теперь только раз в неделю, ты решил добавить физической нагрузки?</p><p>Крис прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся.</p><p>– Зато хоум-ран <span>[3]</span>. </p><p>– Блядь! – Фрэнк ударил рукой по рулю. – Твой хоум-ран откатил назад месяцы твоей же работы по восстановлению! Месяцы!</p><p>Крис сидел, закрыв глаза, по ставшему ровным движению пикапа определив, что они влились в поток машин на трассе:</p><p>– Я говорил, что ты назовешь меня идиотом.</p><p>– Нет, Крис. Я не скажу. Нет, черт. Скажу. – Фрэнк повернулся к нему и просто зарычал: – Ты идиот. И это однозначно тянет на премию «Идиотский поступок года». На следующей неделе Рождество, а значит, его не переплюнет больше ничего. Повесим заметку о нем в рамку на холодильнике и будем любоваться весь следующий год.</p><p>– Ты орешь.</p><p>– Да, ору! И буду орать на тебя, пока мы едем, потому что тут нет Мэри, а я не должен подавать ей плохой пример!</p><p>– Мэри у Роберты, так что у тебя впереди весь вечер. – Крис посмотрел на Фрэнка. На щеках того резко обозначились желваки. </p><p>– А ты идиот! – Фрэнк замолчал. Крис знал, что молчание – это его способ переварить любую ситуацию, и снова закрыл глаза. </p><p>Он играл в бейсбол в колледже, но не собирался связывать с ним жизнь. А Фрэнк болел за его команду, приходил на каждый матч, ритуально раскрашивая щеки в командные цвета. В этом был весь Фрэнк времен их учебы. Как и в том, как он любил выпить пива в пятницу вечером, хорошо потрахаться ранним утром в субботу и проваляться полдня в кровати. Сейчас он тоже это любил, только в десять часов утра каждый раз набирал номер Роберты и просил Мэри к телефону, чтобы удостовериться, что с ней и котами все хорошо. </p><p>Крис понимал, что облажался. В очередной раз. Сегодня бита легла в руки как влитая, несмотря на прошедшие годы. И пусть он почувствовал резкий укол боли в спине сразу, как сделал первый, пробный замах, но отказаться от нее не смог. Слишком яркой была вспышка того прошлого, где он выбивал хоум-ран и слышал, как орут зрители. Как играл в крови адреналин и вся жизнь была впереди. </p><p>Дорога до его дома прошла в тишине. Фрэнк заглушил мотор и опустил руки на руль.</p><p>– Давай больше без героического идиотизма? </p><p>– Пошли. У меня есть твое любимое, – он выделил голосом, – нормальное пиво. И ты сможешь продолжить на меня орать, раз уж Мэри у Роберты.</p><p>– Пятница. Я ничего не сказал им обеим. – Фрэнк расстегнул пассажирский ремень безопасности и, перегнувшись через Криса, открыл пассажирскую дверцу. – Вали спать. Я еще пару часов повожусь с катером и приду.</p><p>– Два часа. – Что Крис точно знал про Фрэнка Адлера, так это то, что тому нужно было время обдумать какую-либо ситуацию в одиночестве. Первые раз пять это напрягало, после вошло в привычку. </p><p>– Два часа, не больше. Не жди, ложись. </p><p>Крис захлопнул дверцу пикапа и поморщился даже от такого движения. Сегодня он дал маху, и, несмотря на чертовски удачный хоум-ран, настроение было под стать самочувствию.</p><p>Скрипнула половица у порога, и Крис огляделся, прижавшись спиной к захлопнутой входной двери: за последние пару месяцев его дом, казалось, не изменился. Только вот он знал, что в гостиной у дивана лежала стопка учебников по высшей математике и игрушечный заяц, в кухне завелись быстрые «оригинальные» завтраки, во второй спальне появилась детская кровать «принцессы», которую они с Фрэнком откопали на какой-то распродаже и самозабвенно красили ядреной розовой краской целые выходные. Разумеется, красил Фрэнк, а они с Мэри и Фредом сидели рядом и командовали, а кровать была нужна для того, чтобы Крис мог присмотреть за Мэри и по словам Фрэнка: «Не спать же ребенку на твоем диване».</p><p>Крис глубоко вздохнул. Казалось, действие обезболивающего заканчивалось, и начинало тянуть спину. Он, не наклоняясь, стянул кроссовки, уперевшись носком в пятку, и прошел в гостиную. Сдвинул ногой фигурку лего, которые теперь были везде, и плюхнулся на диван, закрыв глаза буквально на минутку. </p><p>Когда он проснулся, за окном было темно, а рядом на диване сидел Фрэнк. Для того, чтобы что-то сказать, пришлось прочистить горло:</p><p>– Давно ты вернулся?</p><p>– Час-полтора? – Фрэнк посмотрел на Криса, видимо, стараясь разглядеть в полумраке выражение его лица. – Ты сам все понимаешь.</p><p>– Понимаю. – Попытка потереть лицо и хоть как-то двинуть рукой, пусть даже не упакованной  в перевязь, вызвала приступ боли и заставила поморщиться.</p><p>– Болит?</p><p>Он кивнул в ответ, стараясь вернуть себе удобное положение, в котором боль из острой превращалась в слабый отголосок. Сейчас казалось, что такого положения не существует.</p><p>– Что поможет? – Крис уже не раз слышал эту фразу от Фрэнка, но раньше всегда ограничивался молчанием. Вот и сейчас он мотнул головой, откинувшись на спинку дивана, но, понимая свой проеб, все же озвучил:</p><p>– Порция колес и найти на этом гребаном диване место поудобнее.</p><p>В ответ Фрэнк засмеялся:</p><p>– Знаешь, я не злорадствую, но, кажется, сегодня на самом удобном месте сижу я.</p><p>Крис глубоко вздохнул:</p><p>– Значит, закинусь лекарством и лягу. Хотя матрас сегодня еще менее удобен.</p><p>– Раньше тебе помогала горячая ванна. – Он о чем-то задумался, а потом повернулся, устроив руку на спинке дивана. – У тебя есть ванна, даже есть пара резиновых уток, которые притащила Мэри. Вали отмокать, а я, так уж и быть, согрею тебе молока и принесу туда.</p><p>Если бы все было так просто. Тогда, когда они были вместе, Крис действительно любил отмокать в ванне, но весь кайф этого времяпровождения заключался не в теплой воде и мыльной пене, а в том, что он был не один. Они с Фрэнком вместе забирались в их небольшую ванну, соприкасаясь локтями, бедрами и коленями. Крис утыкался лбом Фрэнку в плечо и уплывал, чувствуя, как тот, размазав по теплым рукам гель для душа, гладил его по спине, промывал волосы и что-то рассказывал. С тех пор прошло много лет, в его постели побывало немного мужчин и много женщин, с кем-то он даже приближался к подобному уровню близости. Но в одиночестве всегда принимал душ. </p><p>Сразу вспомнились первые недели после выписки из госпиталя, когда Крис буквально не мог спать от острой боли. Она вгрызалась в плечи и спину, только стоило ему лечь в кровать. Тогда он нашел средство, позволяющее отказаться от обезболивающего. Крис стоял под душем в том клоповнике, который выделили ему в рамках программы защиты свидетелей, пока в бойлере не кончалась горячая вода. Сил, чтобы долго удерживать вертикальное положение не хватало и он опускался на колени, прижимался боком к кафельной стенке и проводил в этой позе часы, во время которых почему-то часто вспоминал Фрэнка, его сильные руки и то, как нежно тот гладил плечи Криса, и улыбался. Возможно, из-за этого он нарушил запрет на общение с «людьми из прошлого», когда столкнулся с Фрэнком на улице. И каждый день благодарил за это случай. Вот и сейчас Крис не смог сдержать улыбку, глядя на то, как Фрэнк отбросил со лба отросшую за последнее время челку. </p><p>– Составишь компанию?</p><p>Фрэнк мотнул головой:</p><p>– Сейчас включу воду и принесу тебе молоко. Иди. – Фрэнк потрепал Криса по коленке и поднялся. Просевший диван вновь принял изначальную форму, но даже от этого минимального движения спину и плечи вновь пронзила острая боль. Стараясь двигаться как можно осторожнее, Крис поднялся. </p><p>Все же за почти шестнадцать лет изменилось многое, одним из изменений стало то, что Фрэнк правдами и неправдами избегал ванной комнаты на втором этаже, предпочитая принимать быстрый душ в гостевой душевой на первом. А Крису сейчас, вопреки сложившимся за последний год привычкам, хотелось залечь в ванну и попытаться с помощью тепла превратить боль хоть немного в более терпимую.</p><p>Любое движение причиняло неудобство, оттого Крис раздевался очень медленно, морщился, пока никто не видит, и, если быть честным самим с собой, прекрасно осознавал, что совершил глупость. Несмотря на хорошую игру и этот чертов хоум-ран.</p><p>Фрэнк вошел без стука, когда он переступил боксеры и остановился перед ванной, наблюдая как громко шумит вода, ударяясь о белую керамику. Возможно, поэтому Крис даже не обернулся, но все равно вздрогнул, услышав тихий голос за спиной. Он понимал, что Фрэнк рассматривает шрам, оставшийся от выходного отверстия после пулевого ранения, заметный даже под татуировкой.</p><p>– В тебя стреляли в упор, я прав? – Фрэнк не спрашивал, что произошло в тот день, довольствуясь скупым рассказом про травмы, но сейчас наступил тот момент, когда не стоило уходить от этого вопроса.</p><p>– Четыре пули. Первая попала в левую лопатку, раздробила кость и застряла, вторая прошла почти под лопатку навылет, третья… – Крис замолчал, опустил голову и накрыл неровный шрам чуть повыше пупка ладонью. – А четвертая в голову. Контрольный. – Он столько раз повторял эти фразы, что привык к ним, но в этот раз рядом были не посторонние, а Фрэнк. – Повезло. Тот кто стрелял промахнулся. </p><p>Крис не сразу понял, что Фрэнк подошел вплотную. Коснулся плеч горячими ладонями и с силой провел вниз, до предплечий. Обхватил его поперек живота и накрыл шрам своей ладонью.</p><p>– Я не сразу потерял сознание, видел, как он выстрелил в последний раз. Потом все, темнота. </p><p>За его спиной резко втянул воздух Фрэнк и легко коснулся татуированной кожи губами там, где сейчас болело сильнее всего. Крис понимал, что это прикосновение неслучайно. Еще в тату салоне мастер поцокал языком и сказал, что шрам на лопатке невозможно будет забить никакой краской. Сейчас Фрэнк касался того самого места, откуда изнутри шла боль. И это прикосновение облегчало ее с каждой минутой. К сожалению Крис не верил в волшебство рук Фрэнка, но верил в психосоматику.</p><p>– Я правда поступил как идиот. Слишком хочу скорее вернуться к тому, что было раньше.</p><p>– Вернешься. Ты не даешь себе времени. Я вижу, как ты с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, вкалываешь на терапии. Просто подожди, дай телу восстановиться.</p><p>– Но выступил я красиво.</p><p>– Ты? Очень. Разгребать последствия будешь точно красиво. Во вторник на сеансе терапии особенно.</p><p>Вместо ответа Крис картинно застонал и усмехнулся:</p><p>– Мне кажется, или ты злорадствуешь?</p><p>– Я? Даже не начинал. Только вот ты же помнишь, что Мэри мечтала прокатиться у тебя на шее? Что с этим будем делать, великий бэттер?</p><p>– Стоит ей признаться, что я идиот? – Крис чуть подался назад.</p><p>– И дискредитировать тебя в глазах Мэри? Отличный план. Достойное выйдет продолжение прекрасного дня.</p><p>Не выдержав, Крис засмеялся, но почти сразу смех оборвался от неудачного движения и резкого приступа боли.</p><p>– Давай в ванну. Станет легче. </p><p>– Ты со мной? </p><p>– Нет, пожалуй, воздержусь. – Что-то в голосе Фрэнка цепануло настолько, что Крис обернулся. Лоб Фрэнка прорезали глубокие морщины, он буквально закаменел. Теперь уже Крис, несмотря на то, как больно было приподнимать руки, провел ладонями по предплечьям Фрэнка и коснулся носом его щеки.</p><p>– Я ни черта не понимаю, что происходит. – Крис снова и снова поглаживал Фрэнка по предплечьям. – Кроме того, что ты одет, а я голый. И мне кажется, в этом скрыта какая-то несправедливость.</p><p>– Сам ты несправедливость. – Фрэнк тихо выдохнул. – Я останусь. – Похоже, решив что-то для себя, он стянул футболку через голову, расстегнул болты на джинсах и снял их вместе с боксерами, а потом обнял Криса, вызвав у него тихий вздох. </p><p>Будто заключив негласный уговор, они старались избегать разговоров о «том» прошлом, замалчивая это неуместное в их жизни «ты помнишь?», но сегодня был иной случай.</p><p>– Крис, ты всегда млел, когда я мыл тебе голову. Волос у тебя, конечно, почти не осталось… – Фрэнк отстранился и подошел к ванне. Наклонился, двинул бедрами, будто изображал балетное па, и коснулся воды рукой.</p><p>– Подходящая.</p><p>– Ты в курсе, что мои колеса забивают все живое?</p><p>– В курсе. Но когда это мешало принимать ванну вместе? – Фрэнк перешагнул бортик и с довольным стоном опустился в воду. Откинулся назад и раскрыл объятия.</p><p>– Иди сюда. </p><p>Вместо ответа Крис неловко забрался в ванну, покачнулся и сел в горячую, обжигающую задницу воду. Лопатки и спину сводило уже так, что на попытки выставить себя перед Фрэнком в лучшем виде не хватало сил, и он тихо застонал, когда откинулся спиной ему на грудь.</p><p>– Болит?</p><p>– Адски. – Крис не заметил, в какой момент наконец смог чуть расслабиться, приняв наконец более удобную позу.</p><p>Фрэнк не ответил, но переключил воду на гибкую лейку и осторожно подвел струю горячей воды к его левому плечу. Когда-то давно они часто лежали так, и Фрэнк водил лейкой по всему телу Криса, от шеи до бедер. От этого он возбуждался за считанные минуты, и почти каждый раз совместное принятие ванны заканчивалось или разлитыми лужами воды на полу, или мокрыми простынями, если они успевали дойти до спальни.</p><p>Сейчас в помещении тихо журчала вода, разбиваясь о кожу. Крис зажмурился, сполз затылком на плечо Фрэнка и расслабленно выдохнул:</p><p>– Так лучше. </p><p>Вместо ответа Фрэнк провел рукой по груди Криса, обводя пальцем татуировку, затем огладил плечо под рисунком:</p><p>– Я помню, что здесь был портрет твоей матери, а сейчас его не видно. </p><p>– Видно, если присмотреться. Набивали поверх.</p><p>Он едва не застонал от блаженства, когда Фрэнк провел пальцами по плечу, разыскивая под новой татуировкой старые линии. Они были, едва заметные, ощутимые только под определенным углом и нажимом. Сам Крис часто гладил пальцами плечо в поисках знакомых линий, складывающихся в слово «Бог» и родные черты матери, умершей, когда ему было двенадцать. Та фотография, с которой били татуировку, давно потерялась, и единственная память о родном молодом лице была скрыта под геометрическим узором. Память, как он думал только для него. И вот теперь Фрэнк касался плеча, на ощупь вспоминая расположение татуировки. От этой ласки сил хватило только на то, чтобы упереться ногами в противоположный бортик ванны и не уйти на дно.</p><p>– Черт. Сейчас отпустит, и я усну. Это ответ на то, почему  я не разлеживаюсь в ванне в одиночестве.</p><p>– Расслабься. Не утонешь.</p><p>Видимо, Фрэнк нащупал искомое и просто обнял Криса одной рукой, другой поливая его плечи из душа. Было так легко расслабиться, позволить себе почти задремать в этих объятиях.</p><p>– Не спи. Расскажи, что произошло после того, как в тебя стреляли?</p><p>Это был не обычный праздный вопрос, так что Крис едва заметно хмыкнул, движение отдалось в воде, передаваясь Фрэнку. Он не любил вспоминать те дни, но сейчас врать не было сил.</p><p>– Это не самая хорошая история. Я очнулся там, на полу. Девчонка… кассирша, из-за которой я вернулся, не поверила, что кто-то может выжить после такого. Пока приехала полиция, вызвали скорую. Помню, как было холодно и очень мерзли ноги. – Крис повернул голову, потерся ухом о ключицу Фрэнка и продолжил: – Через неделю проснулся в больнице и, как смог собрать мысли в кучу, понял, что все. Карьера закончена, моя женщина не знает, что я жив. Той жизни не осталось. Жалел потом, что запретили забрать личные вещи. Помнишь тот светильник, что ты вырезал из дерева? </p><p>– Помню. Страшная тяжелая дура. Я выкинуть хотел, вот и не забрал.</p><p>– А я забрал. В контейнере все время валялся, какая разница...</p><p>Фрэнк протянул руку к диспенсеру, выдавил гель для душа и круговыми движениями начал водить по груди Криса, осторожно обходя шрамы. Тот зажмурился и вытянул ноги, стараясь сильнее вжаться в грудь Фрэнка.</p><p>– Хотел бы ее найти?</p><p>– Нет. Не та компания, и я подписал слишком много официальных бумаг.</p><p>– Но ты встретил меня.</p><p>– Ты – другое.</p><p>– Это почему?</p><p>– Тяжело связать. Да и в голову никому не придет.</p><p>Фрэнк молчал, продолжая водить ладонями по груди и плечам Криса. Возможно, от горячей воды или от прикосновений теплых пальцев боль постепенно отступала, оставляя после себя опустошенность, поэтому он не сразу понял, что тихо рассказывает Фрэнк.</p><p>– …с тех пор ни в одном доме не было ванны. Знаешь, Мэри всегда хотела плавать с выводком этих дурацких желтых резиновых уток, но я не смог. Даже сейчас…</p><p>– Подожди? Что? – Крис попытался повернуться, но потревожил больное плечо и не смог сдержать тихий болезненный вдох, опускаясь обратно на грудь Фрэнка.</p><p>– Диана. Мэри было чуть больше полугода. Я помню тот вечер. – Фрэнк сильнее обнял Криса за плечи и бросил лейку душа в воду, сразу ушедшую на дно. Крис чувствовал, как от нее к бедру идет подводное течение, вызывая легкую щекотку. </p><p>– Я опаздывал на встречу к подружке и думал, что если задержусь, она мне не даст. Представляешь? – В смехе Фрэнка отчетливо слышалась горечь. – Уже в дверях я столкнулся с Дианой. Она сказала, что хочет со мной поговорить… А я отказал. – Крису показалось, что за его спиной у Фрэнка свело мышцы. – Я вернулся под утро. Мэри спала на кровати, обложенная подушками, а Диана. – Он крепче прижал к себе Криса. – Диана лежала в ванной.</p><p>Он только и смог, что накрыть своей ладонью ладонь Фрэнка, чувствуя, как у того внезапно замерзли пальцы. Перед глазами встала Диана, когда он видел ее в последний раз: высокая, стройная, с короткой стрижкой. Она смеялась, оттого что смогла сбежать от матери на выходные и провести их с братом. Втроем они ходили в парк развлечений, катались на аттракционах, пачкались в сладкой вате. Фрэнк все время твердил, что Диана не знает реальной жизни, и предлагал попробовать вырваться из-под опеки матери. Только в тот момент Диане было не до вольной жизни – она решала свою математическую задачу, неподвластную великим умам мира. Тогда Криса удивляло, как такое возможно – в голове этой девчушки находился компьютер, раза в три мощнее, чем любой процессор, собранный в Кремниевой долине. А теперь о ней остались только воспоминания. И Мэри.</p><p>– Если бы я был более внимательным, у Мэри была бы мать. И… – Фрэнк втянул носом воздух. – Черт, столько лет приучал себя говорить об этом спокойно, а с тобой ни хрена не получается.</p><p>– И ты бы мог спокойно принимать ванну?</p><p>– Это тоже. Говорить. Хотя с тобой это не так работает. Не знаю, почему. </p><p>Осуществить то, что задумал Крису удалось не сразу. Развернуться ванне стандартных размеров, особенно если учесть то, что каждое движение вызывало приступ боли и заставляло замереть на секунду, оказалось довольно проблематичным. Крис справился, с трудом, но это того стоило. Фрэнк подался корпусом вперед, но замер на полпути.</p><p>Коленями Крис развел ему ноги и потянул Фрэнка вперед, позволив уткнуться лбом ему в грудь. Тот лишь глубоко вздохнул и обхватил Криса руками. </p><p>После локального цунами казалось, что половина воды перелилась через край и оказалась на полу, но это было неважно. Крис нащупал рукой лейку от душа и направил струю воды на его поникшие плечи.</p><p>– Ты не мог знать, потому что ты не всесилен. Ей нужна была помощь, но не моя или твоя. Даже не помощь Эвелин.</p><p>Под его рукой плечо Фрэнка напряглось, и он тихо втянул воздух, лишь сильнее обхватив Криса руками. Вода все еще грозила перелиться через край, и Крис хлопнул по крану ладонью, перекрыв воду.</p><p>– Помнишь, ты говорил мне, что если что-то уже случилось, с этим придется жить. Ты облажался, но ты не та черепаха, на которой стоит весь мир. Ты просто человек. Понимаешь?</p><p>Фрэнк мотнул головой, будто не собираясь шевелиться. Крис продолжал поглаживать его по спине, стараясь двигаться так, чтобы не вызвать очередной приступ острой боли.</p><p>– Получается, ты ушел с должности преподавателя, чтобы полностью посвятить себя Мэри? Воспитать ее. Загладить вину перед Дианой? И вовсе не потому, что всю жизнь мечтал перебирать моторы у старых лодок? – Это осознание накатило внезапно. – Это твоя епитимья, верно, Фрэнк?</p><p>Стало тихо. Из крана капала вода, а плечи Фрэнка чуть расслабились. Крис вспомнил такой же вечер, когда он выглаживал пальцами узлы мышц на этой напряженной спине.Только тогда они смеялись, пытаясь не расплескать воду в ванне после одной из вечеринок на кампусе. Именно тогда Фрэнк повторил то, что делал с ним Крис, и увидел, как тот ловит губами воду и тихо постанывает, когда его оглаживают намыленные руки. Сейчас смешно не было.</p><p>– Не знаю. Тогда я каждый день хотел отвезти Мэри в приют, но она делала что-то и я понимал, что не сегодня, не завтра, не потом… – Фрэнк тихо вздохнул. – А потом я снова облажался и отдал Мэри в приемную семью. Сам. Своими руками. Теперь, после всего, что произошло, меня устраивает наша жизнь. Разве что резиновые утки для ванны...</p><p>– Мэри может принимать ванну тут. Вместе с утками. Хочешь, купим пару дюжин, чтобы наверняка? </p><p>Фрэнк невесело хмыкнул:</p><p>– Я всегда знал, что ты неравнодушен к этим уткам. Сразу бы и сказал, что хочешь отмокать с ними. Полегче тебе? </p><p>Спину ломило адски даже из-за такого, казалось, элементарного действия, и Крис мотнул головой. </p><p>– Нет. Я и правда идиот. – Пусть думает, что хочет, но за прожитые рядом годы он слишком хорошо изучил Фрэнка, чтобы спустить все на тормозах. Сейчас нужно было отступить и вернуться к этому разговору позже. Сильно позже, возможно, в компании бутылки виски, а может, и не одной. А пока он просто будет рядом. </p><p>– Приятно, когда окружающие признают свои ошибки. – Фрэнк мазнул губами по щеке Криса и провел руками от надплечий до кистей.</p><p>– Это называется старость.</p><p>– Ну уж нет. Это называется: «Я сильный и смелый, но забыл, что восстанавливаюсь».</p><p>– Ты опять?</p><p>– Крис, ну это же не я предложил орать на тебя весь вечер, раз Мэри у Роберты. Вечер продолжается, Мэри по-прежнему у Роберты, а я даже не ору.</p><p>– Идиот.</p><p>– От идиота слышу. – На лице Фрэнка наконец появилась улыбка. – Кажется, вода остывает.</p><p>Крис не выдержал и рассмеялся, поймал губами смех Фрэнка и прижался к нему всем телом. Вода в ванне становилась все прохладнее, они сидели переплетясь ногами и руками, с каждой минутой все сильнее дергало спину, но черт его дери, как же здесь было хорошо.</p><p>– Давай съедемся? – Он сказал это, не успев как следует все взвесить, но какая к черту разница. – Ты, я. Мэри, коты. И ванна с выводком желтых резиновых уток.</p><p>Улыбка сошла с губ Фрэнка. Он смотрел на Криса, а потом поднял ладонь, провел большим пальцем над его верхней губой и серьезно спросил:</p><p>– Ты понимаешь, что в этот раз это серьезно. Из-за Мэри. Однополая семья, я ее опекун...</p><p>– Давай навсегда?</p><p>Фрэнк долго молчал, крепко прижавшись к Крису. Затем едва заметно кивнул:</p><p>– Давай.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] Tampa General Hospital Emergency Room. г. Тампа, Флорида<br/>[2] Игрок команды, играющей в нападении, называемый бьющим или бэттером (англ. batter)<br/>[3] Хоум-ран (англ. Home run) — разновидность игровой ситуации в бейсболе, представляющая собой хит, во время которого бэттер и раннеры, находящиеся на базах, успевают совершить полный круг по базам и попасть в дом (то есть совершить пробежку), при этом не имеется ошибок со стороны защищающейся команды. В современном бейсболе хоум-ран обычно достигается сильным и точным ударом бэттера, в результате которого мяч, не попадая в фол-зону, покидает границы аутфилда без касания земли</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>